Friends' Forever
by 2spiffy
Summary: This is a very lovely selection of oneshots about Kogan (sorry all you shippers of other things) that me (2spiffy) and elilover2 are writing. They are, if I do say so myself, wonderful. If you like that sort of thing. Anyway, enjoy as always.


**A/N: Well hello there! My name is elilover2 and I really like slash! Now, I know it says this is 2spiffy, which is very confusing, but...you know. No, legit, this is a series of oneshots that shall be done by me (elilover2 if you've forgotten) and 2spiffy. And, guys, I get to go first.**

**Anyway, this could be OOC or AU or whatever the heck. They could be aliens, or in a spaceship, or bears. They could be anything. Cause we're creative, dangit.**

**Enjoy :)**

_Logan's POV_

He'd always seen Kendall as an older brother, not because the other boy was any older than him, but because Kendall was just that kind of person. He could look at you and make you feel like you were ten years younger than him, no matter how old you actually were. He could make anybody feel protected, anybody feel special, anybody feel loved. He was just that kind of person.

And Logan, well, Logan was an introvert. He loved books and learning more than people, sometimes even more than his friends. He was just that kind of person.

It wasn't a bad thing, God knows it had helped the whole lot of them out more times than they could count, but sometimes he wondered why he didn't need anyone. Not like 'need someone' in the sense that he needed something done that he couldn't do. In that sense he needed a lot of people. No, 'need someone' in the sense that he just...NEEDED them. Needed them to be around for no reason, needed their conversation and their laugh, and their kisses.

And then, slowly, he realized that he DID need someone.

He needed Kendall.

He'd realized this a few days ago as they were lounging by the Palmwoods pool, all four of them. James and Carlos had gone off to do something stupid and, ultimately, regrettable and he and Kendall had been left alone. They hadn't really talked or anything, but Logan had felt so warm inside just knowing Kendall was there. He'd felt like his heart was full and, when Kendall left, it felt as if a hole had appeared and all that fullness had slipped out.

It had been and odd feeling and he'd thought about it nonstop until finally, today, he'd discovered what it meant.

He, Logan, needed Kendall.

It was an odd discovery and he'd been skulking by the pool the whole day just trying to figure it out. He supposed, in the long run, it didn't really matter. He could always find someone else, or he could convince himself that Kendall wasn't all that great. But, as he sat by the pool, he wondered if he really could. As he dwelled on his dilemma, he dwelled on Kendall, and he began to realize more and more just how much the other boy meant.

He first thought about Kendall's personality, which he'd come to consider as something close to Ghandi's. Only funner and more liberal towards violence. He cared more for others than he did for himself, which had always made Logan proud to know him. Aside from this, Kendall also knew how to have fun, and knew all the nuances of Logan's personality, which always came in handy when Logan was upset. And, aside from THAT, Kendall knew how to loosen up and just have fun. He more easily tolerated the antics of Carlos and James, which made him perfect for Logan (who, admittedly, was rather high strung).

Moving on from Kendall's personality, Logan settled on his looks. Kendall was, obviously, a good looking guy. Why else would he be the front man of BTR? He had pretty blondish-brown hair and eyes that were an almost girly green. His body was much better than Logan's and could almost compete with James. The clothes he wore were slouchy, but he had a better style than Logan, so that was quite alright.

"So he's cute and he'd got a good personality." Logan murmured, running a hand through his dark brown hair, "Is that it?"

It was not.

One of the things Logan liked most about Kendall was his ability to adapt. This fell under the 'personality' category, but it was almost too revered to be shoved in any group. It stood alone in its glorification, its just glorification, and Logan examined it with a bit of jealousy. He had always loved this about Kendall (and, occasionally, the others) because he himself had absolutely none of it. Logan, who could hardly get a different brand of toothpaste without freaking out, was not one to adapt easily. He had to be eased in, not dropped unceremoniously. Kendall, on the otherhand, did quite well when it came to being unceremoniously dropped, and was all the better because of it. It was this that made him so special to Logan, and this that made him so confident.

"Fuck." Logan mumbled and ran his hand once more through his hair. His dwellings had ended with the conclusion that little could be done about his 'needing' Kendall. Little could be done, and he could sense that it was only going to grow worse with time. It was a miserable realization, and he frowned at the unpleasantness of it. To be so sure of one's ultimate longing demise was something he would never have foreseen or wished on anybody.

"Fuck." He swore again, just loud enough for an approaching figure to hear. This approaching figure snorted and revealed itself to be...

"Kendall." Logan started as Kendall sat down beside him, smiling.

"Nice word, Logan." He joked and Logan looked at the ground, flushing slightly. He made it a point to never swear in front of his friends and to always scold them when they swore in front of him, making it slightly embarrassing to be caught in the act.

"You ok?" Kendall sounded slightly concerned, dropping the topic of Logan's colorful vocabulary as soon as he realized Logan was not amused. Logan shrugged and watched his fingers twist together in his lap.

"Hey, you can talk to me about it." Kendall's hand was on his shoulder and Logan could hardly think. He felt his breath catch and his face go red as he realized that now was probably the time to admit everything. Sure it would be awkward, sure he would never be able to look Kendall in the eyes again, but at least he had the comfort of knowing that Kendall would be ok with it. Kendall was ok with most everything, it was just his way.

"Kendall..." Logan began and clenched his fists, pressing them to his eyes. He pressed hard, until lights popped and flashed across his black eyelids, and a hand began tugging on his wrist.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Kendall sounded even more worried now and Logan felt a twinge of regret. He hadn't meant to cause Kendall any sort of distress, he just didn't know how to begin or what to say.

"Kendall I..."

"You what?"

"Kendall I think I might..."

"Might WHAT, Logan?"

Kendall was definitely distressed now and Logan pulled away from his fists and faced Kendall, taking in the desperate expression of his too kind friend. Kendall leaned towards him, eyes prepared for anything, and Logan squeezed his own eyes shut.

"Kendall, I think I might...NEED you."

There was a pause while Kendall worked this out.

"Need me?" He sounded, not confused, but unsure. Logan sighed.

"Yes, need you."

Thankfully, as Logan had known he would, Kendall seemed to know exactly what 'need' meant.

"Well Logan..." He spoke and Logan was surprised. There was something in his voice that Logan hadn't expected to be there.

"Kendall?"

"Logan, I think I need you too."

And then, without even opening his eyes, Logan pressed his lips to Kendall's.

And finally, finally, he needed someone.

And finally, finally, someone needed him too.


End file.
